Perfume
by Yumi Kairi
Summary: Levi est un jeune orphelin dont l'unique obsession est de fabriquer le parfum parfait : issu de l'odeur évanescente des femmes. Pour cela, il va se servir de son flair sur développé, mais cela sans compter une certaine brune à la délicieuse arôme. (Erena!Fem)


**Important :**

Disclaimer : L'histoire de cette fiction et madame Gaillard appartiennent à Patrick Süskind, créateur du roman « Le Parfum ». Levi, Erwin Smith appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, créateur du manga et animé « Shingeki no Kyojin ». La serveuse Maria est imaginaire et donc m'appartient. De plus, je ne tire aucun profit commercial en écrivant ceci.

La personnalité de Levi, son comportement seront un peu OOC, vu qu'ils seront complètement issus du protagoniste du roman Jean-Baptiste Grenouille.

À propos du roman : Le roman raconte la vie de Jean-Baptiste Grenouille qui est décrit comme : « un des personnages les plus géniaux et les plus abominables de cette époque », un être dont le « génie et l'unique ambition se bornèrent à un domaine qui ne laisse point de traces dans l'histoire : au royaume évanescent des odeurs ». Il possède ainsi un odorat extrêmement développé, mais n'a lui-même aucune odeur. Dénué de toute notion de bien et de mal, il ne vit que pour sa quête de créer le parfum parfait. _(Wiki)_

* * *

 _18_ _e_ _siècle, Paris_

Levi n'était pas un enfant choyé à la naissance, ni une valeureuse personne.

C'est avant tout un enfant indésirable, né d'une relation mal honnête entre une prostituée et l'un de ses clients. Une venue hasardeuse au monde, et quand Kuchel a découvert qu'elle portait un enfant, elle l'a tout de suite renié. Au maudit jour de naissance, ce nourrisson dans l'incapacité de bouger correctement ses pieds s'est aussitôt retrouvé abandonné dans une profonde grotte par sa propre-mère, avant qu'un villageois errant ne le retrouve ainsi, enroulé dans de vieux draps blancs, réclamant du lait pour étancher sa soif meurtrière. Les habitants ont naturellement condamné la jeune femme de la garde de ce pauvre bébé, puis à l'exécution pour tel un acte envers un être si innocent qui ne semble avoir rien fait, alors qu'elle criait dans leurs bras qu'ils devaient le tuer.

À l'âge de ses 8 ans, un riche commerçant l'a acheté pour quelques sous à fin qu'il travaille dans les potagers. C'était typique à cette époque : on envoyait les enfants des mendiants, les orphelins et les malades aux champs de blé pour travailler durement du matin jusqu'au soir sans même être payés. Levi s'en foutait un peu de sa vie : il sait comment il est venu au monde, on lui a cité sa courte histoire à maintes reprises pour lui rappeler la merde qu'il était, et pourtant il se laissait abattre. Il n'était aimé de personne, vite rejeté à l'entente de son passé sordide et de ses origines peu nobles pour une société si bourgeoise que la France.

Mais dans tout ça, Levi avait gagné quelque chose. La nature lui a offert un don spécial : celui d'avoir un flair surdéveloppé. Il pouvait sentir les odeurs à des kilomètres sans se fier à sa vue, « entendre avec ses narines » le bruit de la chute d'eau sur les cascades rocheuses, allant même jusqu'à mémoriser les odeurs. Rien qu'en reniflant une part de nourriture il peut découvrir ses éléments, rien qu'en attirant le doigt d'une personne près de son nez il peut deviner la marque, voir même les composants du parfum qu'elle porte. Il avait prit conscience de cette offre pendant son enfance, quand il s'amusait à sentir n'importe quoi. Dans sa tête, il distingue les personnes grâce à leurs émanations. Pourtant, lui-même ne possède pas d'odeur : c'est le comble pour une personne d'être dénuée d'odeur au milieu d'un monde remplit de fragrances toutes plus uniques les unes que les autres. Il se sent différent. Insolite. Il sent qu'il n'appartient pas à ce monde ou l'odorat règne comme il se l'imagine : ce qui est faux. Aucun livre historique à son époque ne traite des effluves humains, trouvant ça bien trop banale et déjà incrusté dans la nature.

Mais s'il y'avait bien quelque chose que Levi idolâtrait par-dessus-tout, aimait par-dessus-tout, c'était l'odeur naturelle évanescente des jeunes femmes. Son obsession. À chaque fois qu'une inconnue passait devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la suivre, la reniflant comme un chien qu'on avait hypnotisé. Son nez réclamait d'avantage cette odeur. La gente féminine avait peur de lui, le traitant juste tel un dangereux pervers en manque.

Oui, ces arômes naturels pourtant tant coûteux étaient sa convoitise. À peine sa majorité atteinte qu'il fuit de la maison de son maître pour aller dans la modeste parfumerie de la ville, demandant un simple travail au près du célèbre vendeur, Erwin Smith pour améliorer au mieux cet étrange don que lui a donné la nature et ainsi en connaître plus sur les différents fragrances que cachent la nature. Au début hésitant à accepter le jeune homme vu la réputation mauvaise qu'il avait accumulé et ses origines pour le moins douteuses, Erwin a vite changé d'avis : alors que Levi visitait l'entre secrète du jeune homme dans laquelle il passait son temps à fabriquer ses parfums, l'homme lui a demandé de lui montrer quelques unes de ses capacités, le mettant ainsi à dure épreuve. Pour lui, c'était une bonne chance de renvoyer ce clochard : il faut des années d'expérience et un flair développé pour devenir fabriquant de parfums, connaître les différentes chimies sur le bout des doigts, et ça c'est sans compter que Levi est un illettré qui n'a jamais connu la définition même du mot école : les études n'étant réservées qu'aux plus nobles. Le noiraud s'est aussitôt mit à balader ses mains sur les étagères, prenant des potions de toute sorte avant de les mélanger sans aucune hésitation, sans même lire le nom. Erwin dans tout ça restait incompréhensif : en tant qu'expert en parfumerie, on ne devait pas mélanger des potions à la chimie différente !

« Assez ! » avait-il hurlé alors que Levi avait tout juste posé le pot de parfum fraîchement fabriqué sur la table. Il le reprit, le tendant à son maître avec confiance.

« Tenez » tonna-t-il simplement.

Le barbu regarda longuement la potion puis le jeune homme, avant de la porter avec hésitation vers ses narines.

 _Ou suis-je ?_

 _Il ferme ses yeux, avant de les rouvrir en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il sent la légèreté de son corps l'emporter. Autour de lui, la verdure est partout, étendue sur tout un spacieux terrain. Le chant des oiseaux sert à ses oreilles d'arrière-fond._

 _Il croit qu'il rêve. Pourtant, le récipient parfumé est toujours dans sa main. Il est bel et bien éveillé, debout dans ce jardin d'Eden, mais son esprit est ailleurs, complètement embrumé par cette fragrance dotée d'une divinité dépassant celle du tout-puissant._

 _Il décide de ne pas s'en préoccuper du fossé qui sépare le rêve de la réalité, et se contente de se concentrer sur cette sensation de bien-être qui l'enveloppe. Alors qu'il penche sa tête vers la gauche, une femme à la peau blanchie apparait soudainement, puis s'approche progressivement de lui. Elle ressemble étonnement à son épouse défunte, mais il n'angoisse pas plus que ça. Elle prend la main du jeune homme d'une élégance inégalée, lui fit un sourire tout aussi enjôleur avant de l'emporter avec douceur à l'intérieur du grand jardin fleuri. La sensation est tellement réelle, qu'il tend réellement sa main, souriant tel un bel idiot._

 _Autour d'eux, tout semble grandir. Les petits fleures deviennent alors de grands lianes venant les encadrer, les entourer, se manifester au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchent, jusqu'à camoufler complètement le jardin. Jusqu'à camoufler leurs deux corps qui s'échouent dans ce semblant de paradis._

« Monsieur ? »

La voix hésitante de l'orphelin le sort doucement de sa rêverie. Il rouvre ses yeux embrumés dont les muscles ont souffert durant cette illusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est pourtant encore là, debout à même le sol de sa boutique. Le marchand soupire et regarde le jeune homme. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Qui aurait cru qu'un vieil analphabète qui n'a jamais porter sa main à un stylo, le surpasserait, le ferait rêver lui le grand Erwin Smith, étudiant en parfumerie depuis des années et créateur des meilleures fragrances ? Il n'en revient toujours pas et d'ailleurs, il n'est pas plus jaloux que ça. Intérieurement, il se fredonne la chance qu'il a de rencontrer un tel bijou qui fera évoluer le commerce de sa boutique.

Oui, ce garçon est une vraie source de richesse, et Erwin compte en profiter au maximum de ses talents pour se procurer de quoi vivre.

« Tu es embauché »

* * *

 _« Aaah ! »_

 _« Madame Gaillard! » La serveuse accourt vers la propriétaire de l'orphelinat, après avoir entendu son cri « Est-ce que ça va ?! »_

 _« Il… Maria ! Ce bébé a reniflé mon doigt» Dit-elle avec effroi en réunissant ses mains sur sa poitrine._

 _« Hein ? » Elle s'approche du berceau tant enchanté et regarde à travers. Un petit être innocent qui n'a même pas encore ouvert ses yeux, dans un état piteux vu les draps sales dans lesquelles il est entouré._

 _« Mais enfin, vous délirez madame ! »_

 _« Je m'en fout Maria ! Vendez ce bébé, faîtes n'importe quoi mais il ne restera pas ici ! »_

 _« Mais enfin madame, peut-être que c'est… »_

 _« Maria ! » Crie-t-elle, faisant tressaillir la femme de ménage « Ce bébé est trop bizarre. Il n'a aucune odeur ! C'me dérange !»_

 _« … Toute de suite madame. Mais on le place ou ? »_

 _« Vend le à l'un des riches marchands. Fais-en n'importe quoi, l'important c'est qu'il sort d'ici » Ordonna la gérante sur un ton méfiant, fixant le petit nourrisson avec dédain. « En plus, il fait peur aux enfants »_

* * *

Il erre dans les rues, sans but précis.

Levi marche, ou plutôt se trimballe avec ses vieux vêtements mais il semble s'en foutre : il ne possède aucune odeur. Alors qu'il marche dans les rues, différents relents attaquent ses narines, toutes aussi bonnes que mauvaises et le noiraud ne peut qu'apprécier. Il s'arrête au milieu de la rue, ferme ses yeux et relève son menton pour laisser plus de place à la concentration.

L'odeur la plus répandue ici est celle de la sueur. Il la distingue par sa lourdeur et le ressenti de noirceur qu'elle lui procure, la chaleur qu'elle dégage, son goût aigre. _Comme quand on terne une allumette._ Elle viole sans accord ses narines, parcourant son nez à chaque fois qu'un paysan épuisé passe devant lui, compresse douloureusement ses naseaux _comme quand on sent du camembére_. Sa puanteur est nauséabonde, fétide, semblant provenir des lointaines villes malfamées mais Levi ne s'en préoccupe pas : il veut juste… encaisser les odeurs. Sentir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Cohabiter avec ce don.

Il finit par expirer profondément à fin de libérer toute trace de cette senteur, puis ré inspire.

Cette fois-ci, une autre fragrance l'attaque : cette dernière est beaucoup plus douce à sentir, plus facile à mémoriser, plus délicate et fraîche à prendre. Elle est à la fois plus puissante que _l'arôme de la cannelle_ , mais plus dense que celle de _l'eau d'roche_. Il ne sait plus. Elle ne se contente plus de chatouiller son nez : elle y-pénètre avec amour, sème un étrange sentiment de satisfaction et d'un plaisir presque malsain dans son esprit avant de parcourir une seconde fois les données de son cerveau. Non ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas un parfum vendu dans la boutique. C'est une odeur naturelle… une… Une bouffée aromatique, une fraîcheur diffuse, une émanation corsée qui chatouille le bout de ses orteils, lui ravit un frisson, modère ses esprits. Il aspire une seconde goulée de cet air frais, essayant de distinguer ses origines : _est-ce de la myrtille ? Ou des pétales de cerisier qui collent aux vêtements?_ Mais… plus rien n'entre dans son nez, à part l'odeur du vent semblable à celle _de la pluie_ , qu'il finit par délaisser avec tristesse.

Il ouvre ses yeux avec alarme, cherchant la provenance de cette senteur divine qu'il vient de percevoir. Cet arôme… Il tourne la tête encore et encore. Cet arôme… Il n y'a que des hommes ici. Il déteste l'odeur des hommes. Cet arôme… Il continue à chercher, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'attardent sur elle…

Une fine silhouette élancée qui laisse l'odeur trainer derrière elle telle une trainée de poudre, telle un long voile blanc de mariée. Une crinière brune. Une peau hâlée. Une longue robe grise relevée à la taille.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 !

Pour les plus impatients d'entre vous, Eren fera son apparition dans le deuxième chapitre. Pour ceux qui ont lu le roman « Le Parfum » ou ont vu le film « Perfume : The Story of a Murder », ne spoilez pas s'il vous plaît !

À la prochaine, commentez si cela vous a plu.


End file.
